The Forbidden Element: Amy's Birthday
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: OneShot dedicated to AnimeVamp1997 for winning the oneshot contest! When Erika gets protective over Amy and decides to follow Amy and Al on their date, she drags Ed along. What will happen when they go on Al's romantic date? INSANITY. And maybe...something more?


Erika eyed her younger sister warily as she got ready for today. Erika knew it was Amy's birthday, and that she was entitled to do whatever she wanted, but this choice bothered her severely. Without intending to, Erika began to tap her fingers repeatedly over her thigh, creating a tuneless rhythm no one would decipher. Looking over her younger sister's appearance, she thought she looked a bit too cute for today.

Amy's attire consisted of a vibrant green dress that flowed down to her knees. A small white bow tied around her waist, and a matching one went fixed into her hair, keeping her softly curled blue-black locks out of her face. Cute ballet flats covered her feet, and leggings framed her legs, keeping the cold from biting at her bare skin.

Amy smiled as she put the brush down and turned back to face her older sister. "So, what do you think?" she asked cheerfully, a bright smile on her face.

Erika set her expression in a scowl, holding her head in her palm while her arm stayed propped on the bed. "You look beautiful," she replied dryly, not looking at her younger sister.

Amy's smile faded at the sight of her scowl. "Is something wrong?" Amy asked, confusion lining her face.

"Yes. There's a major problem," Erika said curtly, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think I like that you're going out with Alphonse today."

Amy's eyes widened as she stared at her sister in shock. "H-Huh?" she asked confused.

Erika narrowed her eyes. "I have a few questions to ask about my little sister's suitor."

Amy rose an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"How long have you two been dating?" Erika asked.

Amy rose her eyebrows in surprise at the question. "A year and a half. Why?"

"I'll be asking the questions," Erika said curtly.

Amy's face paled at the response. She knew exactly what was going to come next. She was definitely a detective's daughter alright. Erika closed off any emotion from seeping into her eyes, and it kind of scared Amy a little. That was a highly trained military trick; one that wasn't mastered until at least fifty interrogations were held. What did the military train Erika?

"How many dates have you two gone on?"

Amy stared at Erika in bewilderment. "I-I don't keep track. Fifty? Sixty?"

Erika nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Have you two kissed?"

Amy rose an eyebrow. "Of course."

Erika nodded again. "Have you two made out?"

Amy flinched in surprise at the question. "U-Uh...w-well, yes."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Al's kissing?"

"H-Huh?" Amy stuttered.

"Answer the question."

"...N-Nine..."

Erika rose her eyebrows. "Really? Nine?" Amy nodded. "He's been at the Ashwell home, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you two made out there?"

"W-Wha...?"

"Answer."

"...Y-Yes."

"How is his kissing style?"

"Sister!"

"Hard and passionate? Or soft and gentle?"

"Y-You're interrogating me!"

"Blame dad for that. Has he ever suggested anything?"

"S-Sister!"

"Have you ever considered sex?"

"SISTER!"

* * *

><p>Edward Elric watched as his little brother fixed his hair in the mirror. He watched with bored eyes as Alphonse hummed softly, smiling like an idiot. Ed couldn't help but let his gaze loom over to the wall where it contained pictures of their childhood years, both brothers having fun, arguing, and eating.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Al asked, turning around to show his older brother.

Alphonse consisted of rather formal attire. A creme dress shirt hung loosely at his hips, and a tie was strung around his neck. On his legs were black dress pants, and they lied limply over his black shoes. A gray jacket hung loosely over his torso, keeping the cold winter air away from him.

Ed looked Al up and down, a look of approval on his face. "Wow Al. What's with the dressy clothes?"

Al smiled. "I'm taking Ames on the best date ever today. First I'll take her to her favorite cafe in Risembool, then we'll go for a little walk in the town park."

"And to top it all off?" Ed asked, knowing there was something else.

"I'm taking her to the old festival house. You know, the one that holds all the dances?" Al said, fixing his coat.

Edward rolled his eyes. This was typical Alphonse. In Ed's eyes, he was always a hopeless romantic when it came to dating. Whenever a special occasion would come up, he'd take that person on the best date ever. Ed thought it was kind of cheesy, seeing as though it had to do with all the romance stuff but Ed had to admit, he envied that part of his little brother. He could always win over any girl the way he does things like this.

Both Elric brothers turned to the door when footsteps were heard. They both heard a yelling mention of 'SISTER!' but paid no mind to it. Soon enough, Amy came walking into the doorway. Al gaped in amazement. There was Amy draped in a vibrant green dress, skin colored leggings keeping her legs warm. Her hair was curled softly and cutely, as her face was lightly padded with make up, enhancing her natural beauty.

A small tint of pink touched her cheeks as she clutched a white sweater around her small frame. "Are you ready?" she asked delicately, snapping Alphonse out of his trance.

Alphonse shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. "U-Uh, yeah," Al said, blinking his eyes. He looked over his shoulder towards his brother. "Well, I'm off."

Ed waved. "Have fun," Ed said, a small smile on his lips. Ed followed his younger brother and girlfriend to the top of the stairs, and watched as they walked down it, hand in hand. when the door closed, Ed chuckled softly to himself. He hadn't seen his brother so happy with another girl before.

Ed heard a huff of irritation come from his left, and he turned. He found Erika leaning over the staircase, an irritated expression flashing in her sapphire orbs. She scowled, folding her arms over her chest, her lips set in a frown. Ed couldn't help but smirk.

"What's got you all irritated?" Ed asked jokingly.

Erika groaned in disapproval as she shook her head. "You better hope your brother doesn't do anything to hurt my little sister," Erika hissed, anger setting in her tone.

Ed jumped a little at her tone of voice, unable to help a small laugh. "Are you getting protective over her?" Ed asked, amusement in his voice. When Erika turned to him, a death glare set in her eyes, he had his answer.

"I can't believe this."

"Don't say it."

"The legendary Erika Violet Evans, the Sapphire Spark Alchemist, is indeed, getting paranoid of her younger sister dating."

Erika sighed, sending a lazy glare in the blond's direction. When she found she couldn't hide it, she rolled her neck and stared at the door Amy left in. "Yeah, I am," she admitted, a look of dismay on her face. "Can't help it. My little sister is finally growing up." she turned towards Ed with narrowed eyes. "And with your brother nonetheless."

Ed put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't tell him to ask her out," Ed retorted, ignoring the growls coming from the brunette's direction.

Erika just looked down, not knowing what to do. She started to bite her lower lip when an idea dawned on her. Her eyes widened in glee, and she looked up at Edward, a smile on her lips. "Hey, Ed?" Erika asked.

Ed rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know where Al's taking Amy for the date, right?" Erika asked. Ed nodded. She grinned as she put her hands in a praying motion. "Can you take me to those places?"

Ed shook his head quickly, his face set in disagreement. "No way! I'm not going to help you spy on my little brother!"

Erika shook her head. "Don't look at it like spying! More like, observing from afar when they don't know we're there!"

"So in other words, spying."

"Please come with me!"

"Why should I!"

"Because you know where they're going, and I don't!"

"I can just tell you, I don't have to come!"

"I get lost easily! Plus you know how to navigate through Risembool. I don't know how to get anywhere!"

"No!"

"Please Edward!"

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Well in that case...Wait! I said no!"

"Just for this one time, Ed! I don't ask for anything else!"

Ed watched the brunette with wary. A pleading look was in her eyes, and her lips were set in a cute pout. Ed flinched at the sudden realization of how close they were. Erika's face was a mere inches away from his own, and their lips not too far apart either. Ed couldn't help but stare into her sapphire orbs. Ed cursed silently. With one look, Erika was able to talk anyone into anything, all thanks to her eyes. Ed silently prodded himself against it; making sure he won't fall for it.

One look into her eyes.

_No! I won't fall for it!_

Another look in her eyes.

_Still not working!_

One more look in her eyes.

_U-Uh...um..._

A final look.

_DAMN IT!_

XoXo... Ten minutes Later ...XoXo

"Thank you for taking me, Edward!" Erika chirped, a big smile on her face.

Ed groaned in frustration. How did he fall for that? He mentally kicked himself for falling for such an old trick. Ed sighed as he let his gaze loom over the brunette at his right who was smiling brightly. Ed lifted the corner of his mouth in a wry smile as he saw how happy she was. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. _Ed thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Erika looked around, a look of astonishment on her face. Her eyes got big with excitement as she took in the small town. "So, this is Risembool?" she asked, a hint of amazement in her voice.

Ed opened one eye as he looked at her, some confusion on his face. "Yeah, why?" Ed asked. His confusion melted as he opened both eyes at the girl. "Wait. This is the first time you've been around Risembool, huh?"

Erika looked down, a small tint of pink arriving on her cheeks. She flashed a smile, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah...I know it's stupid, seeing as though I've visited Winry a lot so you could get your automail fixed, but I never really got around to exploring the town," she admitted.

Ed stared at her entranced. The expression she held was much more sweeter, and shier version of Erika he hadn't seen before. Ed had wondered in what ways Amy and Erika were related; they didn't look at all alike, their personalities were very much different. Now looking over Erika, he saw the similarities between her and Amy. Right now Erika was cheerful and sweet, much like Amy in this case.

Erika looked back towards Ed, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Erika asked.

Ed flinched when he realized that he was staring. He stuttered as he tried to cover it up. It was then at the corner of his eye he caught sight of a vibrant green dress. His aeyes widened a bit as he scrambled to recover. He quickly pointed over to where the green dress flowed off to.

"Oh, look! There's Al and Ames!" Ed said bluntly, failing horribly at trying to sound natural.

Erika's eyes flared, and a flame ignited in them as she caught sight of the couple. She quickly caught Ed's wrist, and pulled him towards her. "Come on, I don't wanna lose them!" Erika said as she started running towards where Amy and Al had left in.

Ed's cheeks were covered in pink as she held his hand and pulled him towards their destination. They soon made it to the small cafe Al had promised he'd take Amy. Erika and Ed had entered through the doors, the bell on the door jingling happily.

Erika scanned the tables in search for where her sister was seated. She soon found her, sitting and chatting with Alphonse at a nearby table. Erika's eyes widened and she looked down quickly, grasping onto Ed's arm.

Ed flinched at the sudden motion, and found that she was now hugging his arm, her body pushed up against it. _First holding my hand, now she's hugging my arm? What is this? Weird Day? _Ed thought as he scanned her motions.

"Sh," Erika shushed, occasionally glancing in Amy's direction. When she found the coast clear, she looked up at Edward, leaning in so no one could see her face behind her hair. "They're right over there." She gave a motion towards Amy's table. "Try not to get seen by them, and act _natural."_

Ed nodded, showing he understood. He and Erika carefully walked over to the cashier, all the while staying close. When they arrived at the table, the cashier just smiled.

"What a lovely couple! What may I do for you two love birds?" the man asked, smiling.

Ed felt the heat rush to his face. He started to shake his hands, dismissing the thought. "No, no! It's not what you think; we're not..." Ed stopped talking when he realized he had complete control of both of his arms. Ed turned to his right where a certain brunette should have been standing. "Wait a minute. Where'd she go?" Ed asked, looking all around.

"EEEEEEEE!"

Ed and the cashier turned to the squeal, eyes wide with surprise, and a mixture of startle. When they turned, they found a certain brunette marveling at the shelves and shelves of display of sweets. She swayed with joy as hearts appeared in her eyes, and sparkles dangled around her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!" Erika squealed, running from sweet to sweet, and naming off every single one of them. "This is the best sweet display I have ever SEEN! The chocolate based truffles and sculptures lay off closest to the refrigerator, the fruit combinations are in proper display in alphabetical order, the coffee flavored brownies are in mint condition, and - and - and...EEEEEEEE!"

Erika squealed as she headed off towards the cake displays. "Is this, is this, IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Erika shouted in joy as she examined the chocolate fountain. "The toffee base, the caramel setting, the red velvet cake, the glazed frosting..." she gasped as she put a hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. "This is the legendary cake catalyst, the baker's sage, IT'S THE PHILOSOPHER'S CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! ENTIRELY MADE OF SWEETS OF DIFFERENT KINDS!"

Erika sighed dreamily as she fell backwards, dramatically. "I'm going to faint...!"

Ed sighed as he searched his pockets for any money. "Well, I think we're going to be here for a while..."

The cashier put a thumbs up as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Yep. She'll make a grand wife," he said, a certain glint in his eyes.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

* * *

><p>Amy giggled in delight as stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Thanks Alphonse. That was very sweet of you to take me to my favorite cafe," Amy said gratefully, smiling.<p>

Al shook his head as he stuck out his arm for Amy to take. Amy giggled in return and hugged his arm. "No, please. It's my pleasure. Consider it my birthday present to you," Al said.

Amy's cheeks bloomed with pink as she looked down at her feet. Al rose an eyebrow as to why she stopped walking. Something burst inside of Amy, and she went on her tippy toes, quickly pressing her lips against his. Al stood in confusion, and slowly found himself giving into the wonderful kiss. He closed his eyes, and started to kiss back, but before that she pulled away, a bright smile on her face.

"You are so predicatable," Amy said, sticking out her tongue momentarily. "I was teasing. But you are still the cutest thing ever."

Al's cheeks were blown over by pink as he looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head. He had fallen for that trick way to many times, it was starting to scare him. The couple turned to look back curiously as they turned to behind them.

"EEEEEEEE!" they heard the girl in front of them squeal. She had hearts in her eyes and she was spewing baking facts like there was no tomorrow. She started squealing and yelling in excitement at the small cafe's bakery section. Al looked off to the side where a blond was chatting with the cashier probably about his girlfriend.

Amy smiled. "There's an adorable couple!" Amy said cheerfully. Then she furrowed her brows in puzzlement. "But the girl does oddly remind me of someone..."

Al nodded. "And the boy reminds me of someone too..." Al agreed. Then he shook his head in dismissal. The girl had her hair down and she was wearing a skirt. The boy also had his hair up in a ponytail rather than a braid. "We've got to get going. There's more to your birthday present that we haven't done yet."

Amy gasped in surprise as they left through the cafe doors, making the bell jingle. "Y-You mean you've done more?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL, ELRIC!" Erika thundered, running hastly out of the cafe.<p>

"Hey, don't yell at me! You were the one who insisted on questioning the head pastry chef on how he made every single desert!" Ed retorted, checking his watch. "Ah, man. It's already seven..."

Erika's eyes widened. "H-Huh?" she squeaked, checking the time as well. She groaned as she slapped her palm against her forehead. "Stupid!" she cursed herself. "They're probably done with their date now...Stupid of me to think that I could protect Amy from boys."

Ed looked at her in dismay. He couldn't help but the sudden guilt of having Erika fail her "mission." Ed racked his mind in some way to cheer her up. Then an idea dawned on him. "The old festival house!" he exclaimed.

Erika looked up. "Huh?" she asked, confusion on her face. "Old festival...wha?"

"The old festival house," Ed repeated. "That was the last place Al was taking Amy for their date. It opens at six thirty, so they might still be there."

Erika's face brigthened at this bit of information. "Really?" she asked, her eyes brigthening. "Well...Let's go!" she said, tugging on Ed's sleeve. He rose an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

She shifted a little, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "Um, lead the way." She motioned towards the road, and Ed nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They soon made it to the old festival house. It was an old fashioned house, wooden and had paint peeling here and there. Potted plants littered the front as decoration, and a small sign was hung above the door. It read: <em>Couples Night! <em>One glance at the sign, and both Ed and Erika gulped. There was a security guard in front, and from the looks of it, he only let in couples.

Erika stared at the door for a moment. The thought of Amy frolicking away with Alphonse made fire burn within her sapphire orbs. She turned and grabbed Ed's hand. Ed flinched as heat rushed to his face quickly.

"W-What?" Ed asked, startled at the sudden outburst.

Erika just shook her head. "Follow my lead," Erika said, as she started walking closer to him. She subtly lead him towards the doors, and she put on an award winning smile. Ed couldn't help but blush when she rested her head on his shoulder. They started walking through the doors, and the guard scanned their every move. The guard turned, an urgent look in his eyes. An alarm went off in Erika's head that the guard wasn't believing them. As a last attempt, she went on her tippy toes and pressed her pink lips on Ed's cheeks.

Ed was stunned for a moment, but then Erika stopped as she happily smiled up at him. "Thank you so much for taking me here, Edward. You're the best," she said cheerfully. Ed stared at her. She said it with such sincerity. Ed _knew _Erika was a horrible liar. How was it that she could pull off this act with such ease?

The guard finally turned back around, and Erika heaved a huge sigh of relief. "He believed us..." Erika said out of relief. Ed stared at her with an unreadable emotion.

"Yeah, about that. Evans..." Ed started.

Erika's eyes widened. "Hey, look! There's Ames!" she said, and then pulled Ed towards the dance floor. Erika scanned the crowd, and she slowly lost sight of Al and Amy. She sighed. She saw an entire crowd of couples swarm them, and she didn't know what to do. She thought that maybe someone would bring up that they weren't dancing. Next thing she knew, she found Al and Amy. A wave of relief flooded over her, and Amy turned. When Amy turned, she caught sight of Erika.

Erika jumped. She needed to blend in with the crowd. She ran towards Ed, and put her arms around his neck. Ed flinched at the sudden touch. "What are you doing?" Ed snapped.

"Sh," Erika hushed. "Amy saw us. We need to blend in."

The fast tempo of the music died down, and couples all over stopped just for a moment. Announcers boomed. A smooth voice cascaded over the crowd, signalling that it was time to slow down the room for a bit. The music changed, and a slow song appeared. Ed and Erika's cheeks were blown over by pink, and they both looked away from each other. Erika thought things over. It hadn't occurred to her that they were in a couples' party. She just wanted to make sure Amy was okay.

Ed sighed, giving into whatever was eating at him. He held out his right hand, an involuntary blush on his cheeks. Erika shifted her attention to the blond. He had looked stubbornly to the side, extending - more like shoving - his hand towards Erika. She looked it over, and upon seeing the flushed expression on his face, she giggled. She gently placed her hand in his, and they drifted towards each other.

Erika gingerly placed her arms around Ed's neck, and he flinched at the motion. Erika laughed a little, and she stepped closer, and took his hands in hers. Heat rushed to Ed's face. he watched as Erika put his hands around her waist, setting his hands on the small of her back. She assumed her position, wrapping her arms around his neck. Upon seeing Erika's amused expression, he quickly looked to the side.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again.<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I'm whole again.<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I'm young again.<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again."<em>

Erika giggled at the sight of Ed's flustered expression. "You know," Erika said. "You look a bit childish._"_

Ed scowled as he turned his head to her. "Shut up," he said and swayed along with the music. "The only reason I'm in this place is because you basically dragged me here."

Erika shook her head. "No," she corrected him. "You brought me here, on your free will."

Ed scowled in return. "Only because you wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

"Thanks Edward."

Ed turned to the brunette in front of him. Confusion was in his eyes and he tried to search Erika's face for answers. No luck considering she looked down at their feet. Ed couldn't help but find himself staring at her. She looked so sweet and innocent. A sudden laugh made them both turn their heads. They turned, and their gaze locked upon Alphonse and Amy. Entwined in each others arms. Smiling. And kissing.

Heat rushed to Erika and Ed's faces as they quickly turned their heads away from the scene. Seeing both of their siblings kissing- no, MAKING OUT - was just a bit too much for the both of them. Erika laughed nervously.

"K-Kids grow up fast these days," she said unnervingly. Ed nodded, not in the mood for talking.

They stood in silence, gently swaying to the music. Ed's cheeks were still flushed from pink. But it wasn't because of what he saw. Ed looked down at the brunette in front of him. She had stopped blushing, but she was still a bit tense knowing that her little sister was all grown up. ed couldn't help but let his gaze loom over the situation they were in. Her arms were wrapped delicately around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. Their faces were only inches apart, their bodies touching.

Something from behind Edward bumped into him, causing him to stray off of balance. He leaned forwards, accidentally pushing his lips against Erika's.

Edward's eyes widened in shock, and he froze. Erika's sapphire blue eyes went wide, and for the slightest second, her heart skipped a beat. They stood frozen, the only sound the music playing in the background.

_"Whatever words I say I will always love you._  
><em>I will always love you."<em>

Edward pulled back quickly, realizing what he had just done. "I-I - I am so sorry! I-it was an a-accident!" Ed burst out, momentarily stopped moving to the music.

Erika shook her head frantically, a bright blush covering her face. "N-No! I-It's f-fine!" Erika stammered.

They stood motionless, the only thing making noise was the music. They didn't dare say a word, unable to convey what happened in words. Erika stared at Edward, her sapphire orbs melding with his golden ones. She was mesmerized, unable to look away. Her heart began beating faster, and faster. She had only just realized that their lips were only centimeters apart. Edward stared at the brunette in front of him, his heart rate going up. He let his eyes travel down to Erika's pink lips, only centimeters away from his own.

Erika and Ed stood entranced. Slowly, Ed began to lean forward, his eyes drifting closed. Seeing Ed move closer, Erika's heart just skipped a beat or two. As if on instinct, Erika began to close her eyes as well. Ed's lips gently planted themselves against Erika's, and he kissed her. Erika let him move his lips over hers for just a moment, and then she closed her eyes completely, allowing herself to indulge in the kiss. She slowly returned it, letting a moan of pleasure escape her lips.

Erika wrapped her arms around Ed's neck tighter, making him come closer. Ed didn't complain, and he simply pulled her closer as well, deepening the kiss himself. Erika moved her lips gently against his, and Ed returned it a bit harder. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other over and over again.

* * *

><p>Amy tilted her head to the side, and what she found was highly amusing. "Oh my goodness..." she whispered.<p>

Al rose an eyebrow. "What is it?" Al asked, turning in the direction his girlfriend was staring. A smile started to spread over his face as he took in all its glory.

There was Edward and Erika. _Making out._

Amy couldn't help but let a small gasp escape her. "Erika!" she said in surprise. "I never knew that you could do that!"

Al stared a bit further too. "Whoa! Brother?" Al asked, completely confused. "He can...I never knew!"

Amy's face began to grimace as she turned away. "I know I should be happy and all, but seeing your older brother make out with my older sister is kind of grossing me out..."

Al's expression turned grim as well as he turned away quickly, heat rising to his face. "But one question remains."

"Hm?"

"How did they learn to do all of that?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: and here is the oneshot requested by AnimeVamp1997<strong>! H**ere you go! Sorry it took so long, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! **

**Nikkome out! **=:D


End file.
